


The Five of Us Are Dying

by feedback



Category: Black Parade - My Chemical Romance (Album), Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: This is for Alex’s and Ruin’s epic writing competition!, You will see more of this but not for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feedback/pseuds/feedback
Summary: James says goodbye to his friends before he heads to his new home.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Five of Us Are Dying

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “So long to all of my friends, every one of them met tragic ends,”
> 
> For Alex and Ruin’s writing battle!

James Ceran stared out at the desolate landscape in front of him. He really was going to miss this place, it was his home after all. There wasn’t much to behold, just some old rotting trees, abandoned buildings he’d never seen anyone in, an ash colored, overcast sky, broken down cars and torn up concrete as far as the eye could see. This was the nicest part of where he lived, there were worse parts, but he didn’t like going there without anyone. Now that everyone was dead, he had no reason to go there at all.

He made his way to one of the nearly dead oak trees and squatted down in front of it, putting his hand against one of the gravestones that lay there.

“Hey Gio,” he greeted in a broken, shaky voice. “It’s been a long time, hasn’t it?” He laughed and sat down, getting ready to cry. “I'm going to leave, and uh, I don’t think I’ll be back.” The trees rustled in a nonexistent wind above him, like Gio was talking back. “Yeah, heh, I’ll miss you too.” He pulled a blood red rose out of his jacket and sat it on the stone. “Goodbye.” A few tears rolled down his cheeks, but he wiped them away before moving over.

“Jared, my brother, my best friend.” He placed his hand on the grave. “Thank you for everything, and for practically raising me, I’ll miss you.” James let himself cry this time. He pulled out a small, handwritten book of his favorite memories with Jared and placed it next to the stone. “I don’t know what I would have done without you. I love you.”

The next stone he moved to was older and worn, it wasn’t as new as the rest. “Alex,” he sighed. “You were like another sibling to me.” He set a medallion down on the grave, the same one Alex wore. “You’ve been gone the longest, and I can’t believe it’s been five years since you, um, you left.” James couldn’t bring himself to say die. He refused to accept they were gone. “I’ll think about you when I’m gone.”

James moved on to the last grave. “Quinn,” he smiled, though it was faulty. “I didn’t know you very long, but the time we did have was wonderful. You’ll be missed.” He set a pocket watch down on the stone, something Quinn was never without.

James got up and addressed all four graves at once. “I’ve found a new home, one with more sunshine and less death. I don’t want to leave you all behind, but I’m afraid I must.” He pulled out a framed picture of the five of them and looked longfully at it. “Being the parade master comes with the inability to die, and I’m afraid I’d go insane here without people around. This picture will always be in my jacket so I won’t go a day without seeing your faces. I love you guys.” He blew a kiss in the direction of their graves and began walking away, more tears welling in his eyes.

After five minutes of walking, James reached the door to his new home. He looked back one more time with a whispered “Goodbye.” And opened the door. It was a part of a broken down car that he discovered could be used to get to other universes from his dimension. It’d been useful before, and it was about to be useful one last time.

He went through and found himself in a car in the place he would call his new home. He got out and looked around. He was in a desert with a sun that beat down harder than any he’d seen before. The car he was in seemed like it was heavily used, so he decided to get out before the owner thought he was stealing it. In the distance he saw a diner, a place that looked welcoming. James began the trek over, hopeful that the residents would be accepting.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a snippet that will be part of the hs/black parade au


End file.
